


Haircuts

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter
Genre: Crack-ish, M/M, Whiney Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel tries to cut Cain's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Starfighter fan fiction I've wrote (and published), so it might suck. This also is really short.

  "Cain."

 

  "No."

 

  "It will just be-"

 

  "I said  _no._ "

 

  The blonde navigator let out a groan, tugging at his hair. Cain was always stubborn, but his was just  _stupid_. Abel and Cain had just gotten out of the shower, but before they did, Abel noticed something.

 

    _Cain's hair covered his eyes._

Usually the fighter just pinned his hair back, but it had gotten so thick that the pins kept breaking. And he wouldn't even let Abel  _touch it._

 

"Cain, just let me trim it. You won't even notice the difference," Abel pleaded, sitting next to the black haired male. Cain didn't respond, taking another drag of the cigarette in his mouth. "No," he replied blunty.

 

 Abel sighed. He had no choice. Time to call back up.

 

>>> \- <<<

 

   Abel had left, and Cain assumed he had won the argument. But then the door opened. "Look, princess, I-" Cain started, but his words got cut off when he saw who  _was_ at the door.

 

  Keeler and Selene stood at the door, sickly sweet smiles glued on their faces.

 

  "Oh hell no."

 

 


End file.
